Promises
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: ReaderxOnce-ler, ReaderxGreedler He left to achieve his dreams, leaving you a promise. But you discover that Oncie becomes someone else entirely... Smut/Lemon Contains blood and rough smexy times.


**A/N: I realized there were formatting errors in this story, so I have fixed them and I apologize that they were there. This story was originally typed on an old computer while mine was fixed, so that's most likely why there were random Asian symbols everywhere. **

**I post all my fanfiction to ask-dream-eating-onceler first! This series is completed now, the sequels being Meant to be Broken and Forever. Thanks to everyone reading my fanfiction!**

**xxxxxxxxx**

Who from Greenville High wouldn't remember the dorky kid known as the Once-ler? You certainly remembered him, having lived in the same middle of nowhere town and attending the same backwoods school that was filled with meat-heads and classless, haughty imbeciles.

He'd always been different than the other boys, who were simpletons obsessed with football and wrestling pigs in their spare time. Once-ler actually had ambition, innovation—he wanted to go places in life and not just stick around to continue the cycle of ignorance that Greenville was so well known for.

And perhaps this is why everyone picked on him.

He was the laughing stock of the school, always being pushed into lockers or trashcans, having his first guitar smashed at the school talent show. The entire football team had paraded up the stage during his performance and easily overpowered him, holding him down while they destroyed his instrument.

But still, he remained determined to prove them all wrong.

Especially his family, which had always favored Brett and Chett for their athletic strengths rather than their academic failures.

Once-ler's hobby of sewing was another target on his head for bullying. But everything he made—from a fuzzy thing called a thneed to his bunny print pajamas—was soft and made with the finest craftsmanship.

Yourself, you were a student that had moved to Greenville from a faraway city. You enjoyed the peace and quiet of country life, but it was the people you didn't like. People that, as the locals would say, "didn't have no learnin' to 'em!" while unknowingly describing themselves.

Instead of aspiring to be a cheerleader or porn star like the other girls in school, you instead found comfort and enjoyment in the creative arts. Specifically, you enjoyed writing stories and creating paintings to go along with them.

Once-ler had been your subject of admiration for a while. You were awful with people and social skills, and you'd only spoken to him on a few occasions where you made pleasant small talk.

It wasn't until one Friday evening when you finally got the chance to talk to him.

"Hey, (y/n)." Once-ler approached you by your locker. "I think this is yours. You dropped it yesterday." He offered you a familiar blue notebook. It was one of your older collections of stories.

"Oh, thanks." You blushed some in embarrassment, gratefully taking it and stuffing it into your messenger bag.

"Your writing's really good." He rubbed his neck nervously, and then an awkward silence filled the hallway.

You stared at one another.

"So, how, uh, how have you been?" He rested his elbow against the locker next to yours. "I haven't spoken to you in a while."

"I'm alright," You glanced down at the floor. "Sorry. I really like talking to you, I'm just…really bad with this kind of thing. I'm really sorry about the talent show…those guys should be ashamed of themselves."

Once-ler frowned. "Yeah. Well, forget them. They'll work for me one day, anyway." He grinned confidently and you smiled at his determination.

"Well, I think your music is really great. And I like this, too." You lightly touched the pink, silky thneed around his neck. "You have a lot of talents, Once-ler. I know you'll go places in life." Realizing what you'd said, you blushed a bit and looked away.

Before the surprised Once-ler could respond (had someone really just said something encouraging?), the screams of the football team charging through the school, heading towards the gym, had the two of your with your backs against the wall in an attempt to not be trampled.

The pep rally was today; not that you cared. It was just something loud that would take up time from class, anyway.

When they'd finally passed, a few members tackling the lockers in with their helmets, Once-ler let out an exasperated breath. "I'd forgotten all about that stupid pep rally today."

"Yeah. Me, too."

Another moment of awkward silence between the two of you.

Once-ler piped up. "Hey, let's go somewhere else. It isn't like anyone here is going to look for us to be in the bleachers. C'mon, I know a way out." He offered his hand to you.

Trying to keep your heartbeat in check, you quickly nodded and accepted his invitation, your hand in his as he led you out of an emergency exit at the end of the hall.

About half a mile away from the school, hidden behind a hill in a valley no one knew about, was the Once-ler's own secret spot by the river.

"I usually come here after school when my mother thinks I'm watching the sports team practice," he said as he took a seat by the bank, where his guitar case was hidden. His mother was the one that was the harshest on him, never happy with his achievements and only noting his lack of manliness. She was a cruel woman, and quiet frankly you thought her a bitch.

But Once-ler loved her and sough her approval, which was only natural, so you didn't say anything negative about the dreadful woman in front of him.

Sitting next to him on the bank, you couldn't help but think to yourself just how handsomely cute he is.

"I like it here," you said, trying to make conversation. "And…I like you, too. I'm sorry I don't talk much at school."

"I understand," Once-ler begins playing a tune on his guitar. "I remember when they used to give you a lot of trouble, too." He stopped. "Wait…you like me?"

You nodded, biting your lip, hoping you hadn't just made a mistake by telling him that and possibly scaring him off. After all, you never considered yourself to be super attractive or petty. You didn't want to weird him out.

"I, uh…" He smiles sheepishly, strumming his instrument gently. "I've always liked you, too, (y/n). You're the only person here that has any sense."

Laughing a little, you smile back, knees to your chest. "You don't have pig meat for brains like everyone else." You could see a slight tint of pink on Once-ler's cheeks.

And so began your tradition of hanging out with him each day after school. He shared his hideout with you, and that gave put a warm feeling of trust in your heart. The two of you were outcasts that found solace within one another.

Oncie, as you began to affectionately call him, loved reading your stories and watching you paint as much as you enjoyed listening to his serenades or watching him knit.

He even gave you a thneed, which you decided to wear as a comfy shirt most of the time, and sometimes a scarf so the two of you would match.

Or if either of you were having a particularly bad day, you were there for one another. He cared for you immensely, and each day you found yourself more and more attached to him.

This continued for the rest of the school year, until the week before summer vacation when he decided to finally tell you.

"So, I think my thneed is a really good idea," Oncie laid in the grass next to you, hands behind his head.

You nodded, confident that he would be a success. "Yeah, it is. People will love it!"

He hesitated for a moment, then rolled onto his side to face you. "But…I can't do that here, you know."

This had been a long time coming; you knew that eventually the two of you would go your separate ways.

Besides, how many high school romances actually last?

"I know…" You gave him a sad smile, turning to him as well. "I'll miss you…"

"I'll miss you, too…a lot. I don't want to leave you…" He put a hand on your cheek, his blue eyes staring into yours. "I feel really bad about it, but—"

"Don't let me hold you back, Oncie. You can go places in life. I want that for you. And maybe one day, I'll catch up to you with my own work."

"Listen, (y/n), I…I want to make you a promise." He sits up, you following suit. "Because, well, I really like you. I like like you…I even, maybe…I think that I love you." His cheeks were turning red, and he started stuttering.

"Yes?" You put a hand on his shoulder.

"If you feel the same about me, then…" He put his hand on yours. "Then, I promise, that one day when I've finally made it big, if you'll have me, if you haven't forgotten me, then…let's get married!"

You could feel your face heating up and your jaw dropped.

"I-I mean, if you don't, then—"

Shaking your head, you quickly hug him and smile into his shoulder. "I accept! Oh, Oncie…please…don't forget me."

The Once-ler pulled away and looked at you with a smile. "I won't. I promise."

And with that, you shared your first kiss, lips brushing together in an awkward manner that could only come from him.

The words made your stomach tie itself in knots.

I promise…

The man behind the blue sunglasses with the sharp smile eyed you from behind his desk. "I see you decided to show up, (y/n). Glad you accepted my invitation."

Was this man really your beloved Oncie? You'd always imagined he'd come to your home himself and surprise you, not just send an invite in the mail to Thneed Corp. This guy definitely looked like him, but the confidence that he was emitting was nothing like the boy you knew.

"Of course. I've missed you so much, Oncie…" In the year and a half you'd been separated, you'd come far yourself with a few published books in the market and a small fanbase developing. On your way to Thneed Corp, traveling through the dark and deserted forest of stumps, just seeing the large office building on top of the hill told you that he'd finally did it.

Just like you knew he would.

Still, something felt off. As if all the land around the factory was dead. It was silent with not a living thing in sight. The sky even seemed to lack the sun.

The Once-ler was now decored in a green business suit, long matching gloves, a striped tie, and a top hat. "I missed you, too, babe."

Babe? That wasn't like him.

"I see you're still wearing the thneed I gave you so long ago. Looks good as a scarf." In less than a five seconds, he'd crawled across his desk on all fours, his face inches from yours.

Were his teeth sharper? No, it was probably just the lack of light.

"No need to be shy." He grinned.

Oh, his teeth were definitely sharper. Almost like he'd switched teeth with a shark.

"Oncie—" Your voice was shaking.

"Shhh…it's fine, babe. We're together again now." He wrapped his arm around your waist and pulled you into a violent kiss. Taken by surprise, you didn't fight it. For some reason, this new personality, though nothing like the sweet Once-ler you'd known, was…appealing.

Why did you find yourself attracted to him so much more?

He forcefully slid his tongue between your lips (had it gotten longer?) and his other hand found it's way up your shirt, long fingers squeezing your breast.

Barely able to get a breath in, you moaned a little at his touch; he'd never never been so…intimate with you before. This was a boldness you'd never seen before.

He then held your face with both hands, smirking at you from behind those blue glasses. "(y/n), you're finally mine again."

"Yeah. And you're mine again, too…I've waited so long for this day." You playfully pulled off his sunglasses and set them on the desk. His eyes seemed so much more sinister now.

He climbed off his desk and took you by the hand. "Come on. I've got something for you." He chuckled, leading you out of his office, down the hall, up the stairs, and into a master bedroom that was more spacious than anywhere you'd ever lived.

"Whoa…this place is amazing," you whispered in awe; the furniture, the bed, the curtains—everything was the finest of the finest.

"That's not the only thing that's amazing."

"Oncie…" You give him a smile of wonderment. "You—" He kisses you again, impatiently, sharp teeth playfully grazing against your tongue as he places scoops you into his arms and lays you on the bed, which is made entirely of the most expensive and comfortable down.

"Please.." He breathes into your neck as his hands roam your body, the soft fabric of his green gloves brushing against your skin. Something behind your back became unhooked; he'd undone your bra and pulled it out from under your dress. "Call me Greed-ler now." He sunk his teeth into your neck, and instinctively you jerked away, but he held you in place firmly by your shoulders.

"Greed—" You hold back your screams, cupping your mouth and whimpering as you feel his razor sharp teeth penetrate your skin and cut into your flesh.

He withdraws himself and runs his tongue over the punctures, lapping up the blood. "This marks you as mine, (y/n). Don't ever forget it.

You sit up, shaking, holding the wounded part of your neck and nod.

Greed-ler then sat up on his knees and unbuttoned his coat, throwing it to the floor as he began undoing his tie while eying you with a sexy smirk.

In a matter of seconds, he was completely naked and his erect manhood staring you right in the face. "Don't be shy, now. After all, we've waited for so long."

He grabbed you by the hair and pulled you onto his lap. Guessing what he wanted you to do (something you'd only read about in books), you closed your eyes and began to lick it.

He plans on putting that into me? It's so big…how will it fit?

He guided his shaft into your mouth and you felt your body breaking into a sweat, swirling your tongue around the head, tasting his salty precum.

Greed-ler sighed in ecstasy and began pushing himself into your throat with little thrusts; it kind of hurt and you could feel your esophagus stretching out.

He unzipped the back of your dress and gave your ass a hard smack, earning him a moan that vibrated around his cock. "Nice panties. Made out of thneed, I see."

You felt yourself blush in embarrassment; you'd seen them on sale and couldn't resist.

Chuckling, he withdrew himself from your face and playfully pushed you onto your back. "You ready for this, babe? I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard." He slid your panties off hurriedly and gave the sensitive pearl on your private area a lick.

You gasped, the bottom of your body instinctively jerking. It wasn't just your imagination—his tongue was longer.

Was this even the same person you'd fallen in love with? It had to be…you couldn't be so drawn to him if he wasn't.

Still wearing his gloves, you noticed, he hovered over you, rubbing the head of his cock against your opening. "Still a virgin…such a good girl, waiting."

You smile and give him a kiss on the nose—something he always had liked, and in a single thrust your womanhood was penetrated.

His hard, throbbing cock pumped inside of you.

"So good and tight," he grunted, pulling himself out and then pushing himself back in before you even had time to adjust.

"Greed-ler!" You moan, body shaking, your legs wrapping around him.

"Yeah, babe, tell me it feels good. Tell me you want it!" He nips at the wound on your neck he'd sliced into earlier.

'It feels amazing…" Your breathing is unsteady now. "I-I want it…I want you.."

The Greed-ler continues his assault on your cervix, which causes a euphoric shock to surge through your body with each time he hits it.

You feel like your body is melting in the sensation, like you could just dissolve in his arms.

"I'm going to cum in you. You're mine. Mine, mine, mine…" He growls, grabbing your hips and jabbing his cock as deep into you as he could, releasing his seed into your womb. His sharp teeth form a malicious grin as his breathing steadies.

You feel him pull out of you, leaving you with an empty feeling for a moment before you sit up and give him an affectionate look. He runs his fingers through your hair. "All mine…"

You rest your forehead against his, your sweating bodies sticking to each other. "I love you…"

Before the Greed-ler could respond, there was a knock at the door.

He scoffed. "What do you want?"

Trying to cover yourself with a sheet or pillow, you almost didn't notice who walked in.

The Once-ler—the Once-ler you had known and fallen in love with stood there in disbelief, a heartbroken look in his eyes. He still wore his fedora and the thneed around his neck that matched the one he made for you. His blue eyes watered up, and his voice was only a whisper. "(y / n)…"

End


End file.
